Primal Atom
Term used to refer to the original, spatial-temporal construct of creation, formed by God, which contained the entirety of the potential Second-Generation Creation to come. Also known as the Great Seed of All. Little has been revealed concerning the construct itself, but several elements have been explained, as well as other elements inferred, based on what is known of its origins, nature and destruction. Origins The Primal Atom was the first spatial-temporal creation to exist. The very act of it being brought into existence also brought into being various foundational forces linked with this level of creation, primary among them, Space and Time. It was directly brought into being, or created, by God, utilizing a CreationWell. Nature Little is known of the actual nature of the Primal Atom. Prevailing theory states that the atom itself was composed of a form of Primal Matter, an undifferentiated matter, perhaps composed entirely of non-aligned God Particles (or Higgs Boson), elementary particles comprising all existence. The particles in this state would have been held in a uniform, non-aligned fashion, infusing the atom with near limitless levels of potential energy. While it is known the atom was a physical construct, its physical dimensions are unknown and no solid theory relates a single view as to what they might have been. In one school of thought, the atom, comprised of essentially non-mass based particles could have been the relative size of a normal atom. Other schools of thought, focusing on the need for sufficient raw materials to form the building blocks of the Omniverse, state the atom must have been incredibly large in its proportions. In the end, there is simply not enough known about the primal matter state of the atom to define it one way or another. The Primal Atom also existed at the beginning of all time, and its limits defined the initial boundaries of space. No science of any known culture has yet been able to fully and definitively determine the conditions of that period. Many theories have extrapulated the sequence of events, the ramifications etc. However, given the extreme conditions, no theory has been universally upheld or proven. Destruction The Primal Atom was ignited by a spark of the Power Divine, directed by God. In that process, the atom itself was essentially destroyed. The dense, centralized primal matter, condensed and heated, containing unmeasurable levels of potential energy, was thus instantaneously and exponentially vented outward, into an ever expanding and cooling matrix, which eventually became the Omniverse. That initial destruction led to the formation of the Omniversal Chain, the standing matrix of the Power Divine, which led to the formation of individual universes. The exact flow of the process is unknown, but a central theory is that the actual destruction of the primal atom was so energetic, that its mass was actually dispersed through singularities, venting expanding matter out into the various universes, each thus repeating on a smaller scale, the initial expansion of the Primal Atom itself. This remains to be proven. It is known that the 'space' once occupied by the Primal Atom defines the boundaries of the Nexus of Creation, a truly unique domain operating under several unique principles related to its own point of origin. Additional Resources *Wikipedia Article on the Chronology of the Universe *Chronicles entry 0.0PC for a description of the events surrounding the Primal Atom Category:Encyclopedia Category:Spatial Phenomena Category:Temporal Phenomena Category:Cosmic Phenomena Category:Phenomena Category:Primary Source Articles